Cassiopeia
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: [Future-Canon] / Boboiboy pergi, dan mereka akan menunggunya kembali. / [Untuk #LibrettoNoUta dan #BBBThankUNext] / [Mind to read?]


_Tak bisa disangkal bahwa perpisahan itu menyakitkan. Namun, itu bukanlah akhir dari segala sesuatu._

 _Mereka yang akan selalu bersinar di antara bintang, memancarkan sinar paling terang di dirgantara kelam. Maka ketika kaukembali, kaudapat menemukan mereka yang tak 'kan pernah lelah menunggumu._

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)**

 **Cassiopeia** **© Arisa Morishita (Arisa-Mo)**

.

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil!  
Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat untuk diikutsertakan dalam _event_ menulis **Libretto: Let Me Hear Your Song** ( **#LibrettoNoUta** ), yang diselenggarakan oleh Arisa-Mo— _penulis sendiri_. Juga untuk meramaikan **#BBBThankUNext**.

.

Penulis menggunakan tema **Because You're Here** (#LibrettoNoUta) dan **Nostalgia** (#BBBThankUNext), serta lagu **JYJ – W (Daburu)** untuk fanfiksi ini.

.

 **Future-Canon. Friendship. Possible typo(s). Poetry. 22-25 y.o!All Main Character. etc ….**

.

Sekedar saran, boleh dicoba membaca fanfiksi ini sambil mendengar lagu versi _chorus cover_ -nya CYPHER: https(:/) youtube .com (/) watch?v=65f6hxu9dfI  
Atau _keyword_ pencariannya:【A-L2】W【CYPHER】

.

.

Didedikasikan teruntuk siapa pun yang sudah meramaikan arsip fanfiksi fandom BoBoiBoy Indonesia hingga saat ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hei, sahabatku.  
Dengarkanlah lantunan dari kalbu.  
Yang tergurat di atas plano lusuh.  
Berharap kaubaca di satu waktu.

Amat banyak masa yang terlampaui.  
Amat banyak rasa yang menguji nurani.  
Amat banyak rekan yang menemani.  
Amat banyak sejarah hidup yang didapati.

Bermula dari kedatanganmu di mari.  
(Katanya) kau tidak sengaja diikuti oleh benda asing.  
Lalu mendapat jam tangan guna memanipulasi materi.  
Menyerang balik makhluk non-bumi yang menginvasi.  
Hingga kita, bersama menjelajahi bima sakti.

Tak ada sepeser pun peristiwa yang terlewati.  
Terawat dengan baik di dalam berkas memori.

Hingga—

.

" _Kauyakin tak akan menetap di sini saja, Boboiboy?"_

" _Maunya_ sih _begitu, tapi aku ingin merantau."_

"… _pastikan kaudatang lagi ke sini ya, kawan!"_

" _Tentu saja aku akan kembali!"_

.

—suatu saat kauputuskan 'tuk pergi.

Kami pun dapat menerka.

Sekali masa kian berlalu cepat.  
Kala sekolah hingga usia seperempat abad.  
Tak sadar waktu ini pun tiba tanpa diminta.

Waktu perpisahan.

.

"Kami belum siap."

.

Benar pasalnya akan ada duka nestapa.  
Lantaran di sini 'kan terasa hampa.  
Sosok yang membuat kami seperti sekarang.  
Akan berkelana 'tuk gapai mimpinya.

(Ya, semua orang punya mimpi 'tuk diraih.  
Tak dapat dipungkiri.)

Takkan ada lagi canda tawa hingga garau.  
Takkan ada lagi perdebatan perkara naik daun.  
Takkan ada lagi sesi balap lari dari ancaman kue (beracun).

Takkan ada lagi petualangan seseru dulu.

(Sesekali mengenang, membuat afeksi keceriaan.  
Di saat bersamaan, menimbulkan lara berkepanjangan.)

.

"Selamat tinggal bukanlah akhir untuk kita."

.

Hei, ini bukan akhir dunia.  
Ini bukan akhir dari kisah kita.  
Pasalnya akan ada kesedihan mendalam.  
… tapi kami tak boleh bersedih, 'kan?

.

"Sesekali tataplah langit malam nan penuh bintang."

.

Kautahu rasi bintang _Cassiopeia_?  
Mereka tersusun dari lima bintang.  
Nan terhubung karena suatu ikatan.  
Layaknya seperti kita yang terikat.

"Ikatan persahabatan."

Walau salah satu kilauannya pudar.  
Yang tersisa 'kan tetap berbinar.  
Mereka takkan lelah 'tuk bertahan.  
Hingga yang pudar kembali bersinar.

Di waktu kau merindukan kami.  
Telak tatap bintang di langit.  
Pejamkan mata sesekali.  
Bintang itu 'kan terbang ke dalam mimpi.  
Membuatmu bernostalgia tentang kami.

Kami 'kan menjaga tempatmu di sini.  
Kami 'kan bersinar untukmu di sini.  
Memancarkan pilar seterang mungkin.  
Jikalau tibalah waktu kaupulang ke mari.  
Kau 'kan dapat menemukan kami.

Di mana pun kau bersua di esok hari.  
Kau 'kan tetap menjadi kebanggaan kami.

Kami 'kan selalu bertetap hati.  
Kami 'kan selalu ada di sini.  
Untuk menunggumu kembali.  
Untuk tertawa bersama di kemudian hari.

.

"Kami akan merindukan senyumanmu, Boboiboy."

.

" _Kami akan menunggumu, Boboiboy."_

" _Awas saja kalau kaulupa dengan kami."_

" _Saat kaukembali, mari kita adakan kontes siapa yang terpopuler."_

" _Aku akan menggantikanmu untuk membantu Tok Aba,_ huhu _."_

"… _entah kenapa kata-kata terakhir yang kudapatkan 'yang benar'-nya cuman dari Yaya, ya— tapi terima kasih, teman-teman!"_

.

.

 _"Aku akan selalu menunggu waktu di mana aku bersinar lagi."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Sumpahguenulispaannjir. Maa_ , semoga aja maknanya tersampaikan, ya _walaundakyakin._

Saya tak yakin ini akan memuaskan _since_ udah lama gak nulis, tapi saya tulis sebagai bentuk terima kasih saya kepada semua penulis yang sudah berjuang untuk memenuhi arsip fanfiksi di fandom ini _selamasayahiatus_. Dari fandom sepi, yang kemudian terus naik(?) hingga mendapat _Special Award_ dari IFA2017. _Psst, saya panitia yang mengusulkan special awardnya lho. #BODO  
_ Oh, untuk bacotan versi panjangnya (dari awal saya nangkring di fandom ini, sampai kenapa saya ngusulin _Special Award_ -nya) bakal dijadiin satu post di akun FB saya. Yaa siapa tau ada yang mau baca. #G

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir ke mari!


End file.
